


Tropical Love

by Axelex12



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canada, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anniversary, Awkward Flirting, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bikinis, Cowgirl Position, Day At The Beach, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hotels, Light Angst, Loving Marriage, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Missionary Position, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, POV Axeman, POV First Person, Pool, Post-Coital Cuddling, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Swimming Pools, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Andy meets a mature lady while vacationing in the tropicsAmerican Horror Story Coven Tropical Vacation AUAxeman/Fiona Goode
Relationships: Axeman/Fiona Goode
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Tropical Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NxnsxgnorsDxmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NxnsxgnorsDxmon/gifts), [thesupremegrinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/gifts).



> (Canadian!)Axeman here is called Andy.
> 
> Canadian!Fiona Goode
> 
> Axeman/Fiona Goode AU Romance
> 
> Commision for @NxnsxgnorsDxmon

My charter flight landed after a 4 ½ hour flight, just as the sun set on a beautiful tropical island night. The plane slowly rolled up to the terminal and came to a stop. A few minutes later the engines shut down, air steps were put into place. Once the doors swung open on our 737 the warm tropical air rushed in filling the cabin. It was very much appreciated after leaving home on such a bitter cold, sunny afternoon.

I deboarded the plane, passed quickly through customs and luggage claims then hopped on one of the buses that sat waiting to take me and other passengers to our chosen hotels. About 20 minutes later I was strolling into a large hotel lobby filled with tropical plants and trees. I checked in with minimal fuss and was taken promptly up to my room. Once there I quickly changed and then I headed down for a quick bite to eat before heading back up to bed. I had 2 weeks, so there was no hurry. I'll explore the place tomorrow I thought.

The next morning, I woke up, took a shower, got dressed then went down for breakfast. I was standing in line waiting for my turn up to the breakfast buffet. The dining room was quite large and done in an old-world Spanish charm, reminisced to the early or mid 1800s. I turned around, and saw the line-up behind me was getting fairly long. I took note, tomorrow I better come earlier.

Almost right behind me was a beautiful red-headed, middle aged woman wearing a black one-piece bathing suite with a white shirt over top, black sandals and a black purse slung over her shoulder. My heart skipped a couple beats. All I could think of was 'Wow!'. She noticed me looking at her and smiled back. Once we got up to the buffet, we went our separate ways. I was kind of kicking myself in the ass, I should've said something I thought. But instead I got tongue tied.

As I sat and ate breakfast, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Was she married, with someone or by herself? Did she smile because she was interested or just being friendly. Then I thought I probably won't see her again with my luck. As I was eating my mind wandered off into another world dreaming about her. After I was done, I got up paid my bill then wandered out into the lobby.

I started slowly to check the place out and wasn't really paying all that much attention to what was happening around me, in fact I had my head down. My mind was still back in line thinking about her. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Then I heard a soft-spoken female voice behind me say "Hello". I stopped turned around to see who it was. Suddenly, I was jolted out of my little dreamworld, I looked up and it was the woman from the breakfast line. She was standing right there in front of me. Again, my heart skipped a couple beats.

"Hi, do you remember me from the line earlier?" she asked with a simple smile.

"Hi, yes...I do, and I was sort of hoping I'd run into you again." I replied happily.

"Oh great...my name's Fiona, may I join you?" she asked.

"Hi Fiona, I'm Andy and yes, please do!" I motioned for to follow me.

Fiona stepped up beside me and we slowly walked along "Have you been here long?"

"No, I just got in last night around six, how about you?"

"I've been here three days now. It's really nice here, maybe I can show you around??" Fiona offered.

"Ooh, I'd love that!" I nodded in agreement.

I was instantly attracted to Fiona; she had a sort of a calming affect on me and had a friendly, trusting personality about her.

"So, where are you from Andy?"

"I live a couple hours outside of Toronto. How about you?"

"Really??? Ha Ha...that's too funny, I live right in Toronto. My parents moved there when I just a wee one!" Fiona ruminated.

"Are you married or seeing anyone?" I asked as we slowly meandered along

"No, no...no, I don't get many second dates. You?" She giggled and sighed.

"Why not, you're very pretty!"

"It must be because I'm not exciting enough for most men I guess. They want hot strippers, not nice girls like me," She giggled nervously as she explained. "The last date I had nodded off at the table after we ate. He excused himself to go to the bathroom and he never came back or even said 'Good-Bye'. He just vanished and never called again; he did pay for dinner though, so that's to his credit I guess."

"Ouch!! Well...cheer up I'm a box packer at a large factory. As soon as my dates find that out..." I whistled and motioned they're gone.

"Ha Ha...maybe we're meant to be together?" Fiona giggled.

"What do you do?" I asked.

"I'm the lady you yell at when your hydro goes out!"

I grimaced "Oooh...and I thought my job sucks!"

"Oh, it isn't so bad...most people are nice."

We continued talking as we wandered around inside the hotel for a bit; the place was huge, bright, airy and cheerfully decorated. It was also a busy place too with people heading back and forth to the pool area, some were sitting on the little love seat type benches that were each surrounded with little tropical indoor gardens. These little pods if you will, were scattered all around the lobby. I thought they'd be perfect little places for some private smooching with a girlfriend.

Fiona grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the back door to the pool area and beach. We walked out past a big man-made water fall which emptied into a large pool. We came to some patio tables with umbrellas. The two of us sat down and talked.

Fiona had an aura of innocence about her with her small, inviting brown eyes, thin eyebrows, beautiful round face and a clear complexion. Her barely noticeable wrinkles under her eyes only added her to her attractiveness along with her medium sized lips and slight dimples. Her lipstick was ruby red which accentuated her pearly whites.

It was a beautiful ,bright and warm day. I could smell the ocean breezes as it blew gently across my face. Fiona and I spent my first day together just hanging around the pool talking.

The next morning the two of us met for breakfast.

"Andy, do you want to check the beach out today?"

"Sure...we can maybe walk in the water along the way and check out the scenery!" I enthused.

"I know the scenery you want to check out," Fiona snickered as she grabbed her tits "You want to see tits. If you play your cards right maybe, you'll see mine too!"

"Geez Fiona...you're going to get me hard and I won't be responsible for my actions." I teased her.

"Do I have to work hard at getting you hard?"

"No...tell you the truth I'm there already!"

"Down cowboy!" Fiona flirted.

Again, we both ate and headed outside for another day of fun together. We walked along the beach. It wasn't long before Fiona pointed out a couple bare boobies. She had a good sense of humour about it as I acted like horny old toad. She was getting a kick out of it.

We found a palm tree with a bench under it and sat and watched the people go by. After awhile Fiona reached over, grabbed my hand then looked to see my reaction. I glanced over at her and smiled. When she realized I was receptive of her, she smiled back and relaxed. I think we both realized then we had feelings for one another. We sat there seemingly forever talking and laughing. Fiona just seemed to have to have so much to talk about, it was hard to get a word in edgewise. I didn't mind though.

"Hey Andy, what do you think about dressing up for dinner tonight?"

"Well, as long as I don't have to wear a tux, I'm okay with it. I brought my suit jacket."

It was now around two o'clock and she kind of suggested she wanted to go back and to take a nap. We headed back to the elevators and we both got on. Her floor came up first, Fiona turned and gave me a proper kiss on the lips and smiled seductively as she stepped out the elevator.

"I'll call you later and we'll decide what time to meet, okay?"

I nodded "Sounds good!"

I got to my room, took my clothes off and laid down. I was up again around 4:30 when the phone rang. It was Fiona and we agreed to meet around 6:30 downstairs.

I got dressed up, went downstairs and waited for Fiona. As it's usually the case with most women, they're rarely on time. It didn't bother me, I almost counted on it.

After about 20 minutes Fiona texted me, that she was on her way down. She finally emerged from between the row of elevators looking absolutely stunning. My jaw dropped; I almost couldn't believe it was the same woman I met yesterday. It was well worth that half hour wait. She had on a long shiny, backless , purple satin type night gown with a plunge top that revealed most of her size C breasts. Because the plunge was lower than her breasts, you could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. The dress had a little bow tie the same colour around her belly button. It brought her dress in and hugged her perfect hourglass figure.

Her slip came up just past her knees at the front. She wore silver high heeled sandals. Her toenails were perfectly pedicured and shiny. She was also wearing dangling diamond earrings and a thin gold necklace which covered her reddish, slightly sunburned chest. She could easily walk down the red carpet tonight.

At first, I was lost for words, then I realized ,no words I say, could do her justice. "You are the most beautiful woman on earth right now." I told her as I grabbed both hands and kissed her.

Fiona blushed and lowered her head. We headed for the dining room where we were greeted and seated by the hostess. We ordered dinner and white wine and enjoyed each others company immensely in the glow of candlelight. No falling asleep here. I found her educational background and travels quite interesting to tell you the truth. Fact of the matter, I was almost worried I would be too boring for her as I don't get to travel much.

Fiona looked like she wanted to ask me something but was scared to. After a couple failed attempts, she finally got it out "Andy, would you want to go dancing after?"

"Well...to tell you the truth I'm not a very good dancer but if you can get past that. Why not?"

Fiona chuckled "I'm not good at it either but we can hold each other, can't we?"

I nodded my head yes. It was then I was almost regretting agreeing to that. I really am such a terrible dancer.

The two of us slowly walked along the pool on our way to the nightclub when Fiona stopped and pulled me back. I turned and looked at her as we stopped by the beach barriers. She looked out and saw the moon and the stars shining.

"Andy lets stay here instead. Is that okay?"

"Hmm...hmm...I'd much rather be out here, with you." I whispered softly as I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her. We stood there staring into the moonlight, listening to the waves gently crashing into the nearby rocks. In the background I could hear the slight roar of the waterfall over the pool in the distance. I could smell her hair as I slowly pinched and ran my fingers down a wave of her blond hair. I kissed her gently on the neck and her bare shoulders. Time seemed to stand still for the two of us as we eventually started kissing.

Soon, the midnight hour was upon us, the night air was starting to get chilly, I could see Fiona was starting to shiver a bit so I suggested we should go to the night club.

"No..., " Fiona placed her hand on my forearm. "Andy let's go up to my room. I want you to make love to me!"

I took my jacket off and draped it over Fiona's shoulders. We turned and unhurriedly, arm in arm made our way up to her room. She opened the door and we both walked in. Her room was impeccably cleaned and organized. Instantly, I was almost ashamed of myself for that.

Fiona shed my jacket putting it on a chair. Again, we stood and embraced each other. In between kisses I studied every feature and wrinkle on her beautiful face. We stared into each other's eyes as she put her hands around my neck and kissed, letting her tongue slide in meeting mine. We had no trouble making our tongues dance.

Fiona stepped back; she gently bit her bottom lip while she slipped her dress off her shoulders. I gulped as I stared at her perfect body. She had large protruding pink nipples. I fondled them gently and ran my hands up her chest then back down her arms to her perfect waist.

I unbuttoned my shirt, then kicked my shoes off and unzipped my pants. They fell to the floor. Fiona push her panties to the ground uncovering her beautifully trimmed, hairy muff. We wrapped our arms around each other and cuddled and kissed. Then we fell on the bed, letting our hands explore each other freely as we kissed. She spread her legs and I put my hard cock inside her love hole and slowly felt her warm and wet womanhood. I pounded her hard as we kissed. She got so excited she bit my lip and drew blood. It didn't slow her down, but those nails hurt as she dug them into my thighs, which slowed me down. Finally, I emptied myself into her. I rolled over and she played with her semen soaked pussy until she came seconds later.

After laying there for a bit, we both sat up at the head of the bed talking.

"You're staying, tonight, aren't you?" Fiona questioned.

"Of course!!" I replied as we held hands and talked some more.

It was now around 1:45 and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

I woke up again around 10:00 the next morning to see Fiona still laying next to me naked, no blanket. After a few minutes she woke up and smiled "Good Morning."

I leaned over and kissed her, once again she pulled me closer and wanted me. This time though, she got on top and rode me hard. This time we both came together. After, she got up and went to the bathroom while I laid there.

"Do you want to go to breakfast now?" Fiona inquired as she returned with two wet washcloths. She put one leg up on the bed and wiped her pussy with one of the cloths. Then she took the other cloth came around to the side of the bed and took my cock into her hand and gently cleaned it with the other cloth.

"Yeah we can go now if you'd like." I responded to her question as I got up and got dressed and sat on the foot of the bed. Fiona and continued talking as she put on her makeup and fussed with her hair while naked. After a bit she put on white v-top that showed off her belly button and a blue denim skirt with a thick beige leather belt. It was then I noticed her well tanned smooth legs. She grabbed her purse and was ready to go.

"Well, stop off in your room so you can change first ok?"

I nodded yep then gestured let's go. Today, we felt like couple. We stopped off and I got dressed in front of Fiona as she picked out my clothes. As if I had a choice, eh?

The next almost two weeks we got to know each other more and made love so many times.

But all good things must come to an end, it was time for her to leave. I still had three days left here. So, we made plans for me to stay at her place for a couple days when I got back.

It was hard letting her go, even though I knew we'd be together in a few days. That first day I had become so used to having someone beside me all the time. I really missed her that day. She called me later on to tell me that she made it home, and she also made a point to tell me how bad the weather was. She knew I wasn't looking forward to that part of going back and wanted to rub it in.

"Little bugger, I'll get you back." I thought smiling. We talked for a few more minutes then hung up. It was good to hear her voice.

Three days later I landed back snowy and cold Toronto. I walked out of the baggage claim into the terminal Fiona was there to greet me. She ran towards me and we kissed like we hadn't seen each other for months and held each other.

That night at her apartment, I asked her to marry me.

Today, is our 15th wedding anniversary and we couldn't be happier. We are flying down to Jamaica to celebrate.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
